Vivification
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Peter & Charlotte return to the South for Jasper, but he finds himself unwilling to leave without a certain newborn. Together, the four discover multifaceted relationships & body-rocking pleasure in a life without violence and war. J/BxP/C


**A/N: This is a little something I wrote for all my lovely pervs, especially BBSapphire24, Chele681, mycrookedsmile, and JaspersBella. It is Jasper/Bella x Peter/Charlotte, so if poly isn't your thing...move along ;)**

**All recognizable characters are property of SMeyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Chele gave it the once over.**

**

* * *

**At the last minute, I tell Peter that I'll meet him at the river and I double back to where the newborns dwell. Maria has accepted my choice to leave - _"I had a feeling you would go eventually..."_ - but I'm not taking any chances by sticking around too long. She's always been prone to rash decisions and fits of anger, and I know better than to waste time. Still, I cannot bring myself to leave without the young vampire who eventually came to fill Peter's position two years ago. None of his replacements had been as reliable as him in supervising the newborns, or they were killed off in battle, leaving the task on my shoulders once more. This one was different, though. Despite how clumsy she had been as a human, Maria favored her innocent beauty and took her as a potential lure for humans; since then, she had become a quick, agile fighter, and she lived up to our queen's hopes that she could use her charms to bring us many easy meals. At some point, I have become attached to her because I feel like I simply _cannot_ leave her here.

I find her up the hill from the squabbling newborns, lying in the grass and staring at the puffy, swirling clouds. Her skin glistens and sparkles in the sun, and I hear her humming an unfamiliar tune. It's likely some modern piece of music from her time as a human, and I find her distant memory of such things amusing.

"Bella," I say as I approach, though I'm sure she could hear and smell me coming. The breeze has carried her scent to me, and I'm momentarily distracted, caught up in the pleasant aroma that reminds me of fields of wildflowers from my previous life.

She lifts herself to her elbows, meeting me with the vibrant red eyes of a well fed vampire. "Yes?"

"I need you to come with me," I tell her in a quiet voice so our conversation will not carry down the hill to the others. "We're getting out of here."

"Another attack? Already?" she asks, slightly annoyed. Our last battle was only a few days ago, which is why the newborns are behaving well enough to be left unsupervised for a while; there are a few less of them now and they've recently been fed.

I shake my head and reach for her hand. "No. I've told Maria I'm leaving. My friends have returned for me, and I'm going North with them. Please come."

She rises and looks up at me quizzically. I feel her curiosity, so I allow my concern and affection to flow from me and affect her. Her eyes widen with the realization, but she does not seem averse to my suggestion. We have never been involved in that way - I've always been with Maria - but she understands.

"Yes," she says, nodding quickly. "I want to go with you."

I squeeze her hand and intertwine our fingers, and we run. Neither of us acknowledge the newborns or the life we're leaving behind, but I can feel a flare of anger and betrayal in the distance, and I know that Maria sees us. I don't look back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter and Charlotte are surprised to see I have brought a companion, but they don't question me on it. I sense hope for me from both of them, and a smile involuntarily tugs my lips upward. I'm still not entirely sure what this all means with Bella - whether I wanted to simply save her or more - but there is no time to sort through all of that just yet. I feel _something_ toward her, something I would not allow myself to acknowledge until everything was on the line, but what she feels and desires has yet to be determined.

We run for a full day, leaving the depths of Mexico and moving through the States to find refuge in the wooden North. We occasionally must stop when the trees clear and daylight interrupts our journey, but for the most part we manage to stay away from areas populated by humans. I do not know where we're going, but I cannot bring myself to care. I have the only other vampires I've ever cared about with me as well as the hope of a life free of constant battle and aggression. Already, my mind is at ease.

Bella holds my hand through a great deal of the journey, but there are times we both want to be on our own and just run. It's the longest either of us has ever traveled, and there is a sense of freedom that accompanies this. In a place Charlotte tells us is called North Dakota, we find deep woods and welcome ourselves into a cabin nestled on a lake. A group of hunters return around sunset and we feast, disposing of the bodies in the lake. It is not the first time any of us have taken over a human home and enjoyed the comforts of their furnishings, but this feels different. With the four of us together, there are implications I'm unprepared to handle.

In the end, I am not the one who has to make that decision. Peter and Charlotte retreat to one of the bedrooms, unconcerned that we can hear every sound of their lovemaking. "A walk?" I suggest, and Bella agrees.

We stroll around the lake, and I find that it's really quite nice to move at this slow, human pace. Everything I've done in the last century has been rushed and wracked with aggression; this is calm and peaceful - a climate I am unfamiliar with. Bella is mostly quiet, but her emotions are content. I like being around her.

"Why did you ask me to join you?" she asks as we settle ourselves on a thick tree branch hanging over the water.

"I'm not sure," I tell her honestly, and she does not seem offended by my answer. After a gap of silence, I continue. "I was ready to leave. I had just told Maria of my intentions, and even though she offered me everything she could think of to make me stay, I knew it was my time. But when I was about to go, I thought of you. I'm not sure I could have left you behind in good conscience."

"But why?" she requests.

"It was...a feeling. And I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you when I was gone."

I can tell she wants to ask about my relationship with Maria and desires further explanation of my reasons for bringing her with me. At the time, she understood the emotions I revealed to her, but that doesn't make them any less confusing for either of us.

"Some things can never be explained." I settle for that, and she nods in acceptance.

"Sometimes words are not the appropriate means of explanation," she counters, swinging her leg over the branch to straddle it and move closer to me. Her hands clasp my face and turn it toward her, and soon, our lips meet in a kiss that deepens without hesitation. She tastes of nectar and sweetness that is somehow more appealing than the rich blood that flowed over our tongues earlier. I want to devour her, breathe her in, and make her a part of me. This is what I needed to be able to comprehend my reason for bringing her with me. Now I finally understand. I needed her, needed this connection. I had denied the growing bond for so long, too caught up in Maria and our conquests, but now it all makes sense. The pieces are sliding into place, and I see that this beautiful creature in my arms has been the owner of my heart far longer than I realized.

"Come on," she says, breaking our kiss and dropping down into the water. She sheds her clothes and tosses them onto the branch with precision. I find myself smiling at her playfulness, and I undress quickly, leaving my garments behind when I dive into the lake. We swim out toward the center, chasing and grabbing at one another along the way. It is strange and foreign to play like this, but the feelings it brings about are refreshing and delightful; I've never felt this way in all my years.

She dives deep into the water, and a few moments later I am tugged beneath the surface. I wriggle free and begin to chase after her, swimming quickly in the direction of the current she creates. Her scent is lost in the water, but I can feel the way she moves through it. Suddenly, the commotion halts and I realize that we have reached a tiny island in the center of the lake. Only a few trees sit upon the patch of land, but it is large enough for Bella to roll me onto my back and seat herself in my lap. Laughing, she captures my lips once more, and I'm overcome with desire for this lovely, happy creature. She is the essence of beauty with long, dark hair that falls over her pale skin, dripping with lake water and sticking to her in all different directions. The moonlight makes her seem to glow, and I'm enraptured. Being with Maria was certainly pleasurable, but it was always a battle for control and dominance. This, with Bella, is the opposite, and already I favor what we share; I am both amused and shaken by this, as we have done little more than kiss and touch at this point.

Bella changes all of that by pulling back and pressing her forehead to mine. Our eyes are locked as she wraps her fingers around my hair in a fist, tugging lightly to display her need. She understands my ability, and I can tell she is concentrating on sending her passion and desire to me.

"Yes," I tell her, and she smiles. I sit up, placing my hands on her slender waist as she rises and positions herself over me. Together, we align our bodies and she sinks down onto me, tossing her head back in pleasure.

She moves up and down on her knees, sliding her body on mine in the most amazing ways, but I want her closer, deeper. I grab a hold of her thighs, wrapping my hands around the back of them, and bring them around my waist. We are entwined, pressed together closely, and I am consumed by her in every way. I need to feel her kiss, so as our hips rock in time with one another, our tongues tangle and play. My lips eventually drift across her face and down her shoulders, switching sides and tasting her sweet skin. I have been with others than Maria, but no one has ever felt like this. I never want it to end.

Yet all too soon, that end comes. The pleasure takes hold of her body, and as my own builds, I show her the fun side of my ability. I concentrate on her impending climax, and once I have a grip on it, I bring my own into focus. They mesh in that unnamed place within me where I control all the things I feel, and the ecstasy grows to the point it's almost explosive. I concentrate all my energy into maintaining it, and once I have it built up as I wanted, I unleash the full force of pleasure upon her. I can feel the extremely intense orgasm rip through her entire body, causing her to shake, scream, and nearly convulse against me, and as she soaks it all in, it is fired back at me with just as much pressure, forcing me to react in a similar manner. Our cries echo across the lake and through the trees, filling the night air and making the forest animals scatter in fear.

She collapses against me, and I gently roll us to our sides in the moist soil of the shore. We are both panting and coming down from the highest of heights. It is humorous because neither of us require breath and we do not have heartbeats that need slowing, but this seems to help us regroup.

"How do you...? I can't... Oh my god." Her inability to form a complete thought amuses me, and I lean toward her, kissing her tenderly.

"It's just a little advantage of my ability I like to use from time to time," I offer playfully.

"Lucky me," she quips.

Despite the light tone of our conversation, something heavier is occurring between us, and I resolve to face it openly. Already, my life is completely changed. I no longer need to live the way I have for so long. There is no one to tell me what to do, and I am not forced to control the erratic moods of an army of newborns. And though I am no longer at Maria's mercy, I seem to have found a new master of sorts in Bella. It is clear to me that I now belong to her, but this is not a relationship based on power and control. I am refreshed and willing to see where this endless life takes us. The constant threat of violence and death no longer loom, and we are free to explore the world - and one another - however we please.

We're both so distracted in our reverie of this new development that we don't hear Peter and Charlotte until they are on the shore with us. They're smiling and clearly sated from their time together, and they beckon us back to the water. We wade, chest deep, and Peter approaches Bella.

"Bella," he begins, taking her hands in a welcoming gesture, "we returned for Jasper, hoping he would leave the South and see how different life could be. Neither Charlotte nor I were sure that he would join us, and we certainly did not expect anyone else, but you are welcome here with all of us. I am pleased to have you as part of our family."

With his words, I watch silently as he wraps a hand around the back of her neck and draws her in for a kiss. She is taken aback by his forwardness at first, but she quickly sinks into his embrace, accepting him. A surge of jealousy rips through me, not necessarily because I mind him kissing her - I don't - but because it has been over five years since _I _have felt his lips. He had put an end to our intimacy months before fleeing with Charlotte, and it was not until I realized their mating that I knew the true reason. Now, things seem to be coming back around.

I feel Charlotte move through the water and come to my side. I turn toward her, looking down at her short, light hair and sharp features. She is beautiful, naturally, but in such a different way than my Bella. In the same welcoming gesture that Peter has given Bella, Charlotte reaches for me, pulling me down to press our lips together. I know very little about her, as she was just another soldier to me before she and Peter left, but I accept the love she is projecting.

Finally, Peter comes to me, and I look at him with anticipation and excitement. With everything that has happened so quickly - the escape, my intimacy with Bella, sharing ourselves with Peter and Charlotte - I am feeling a bit overwhelmed. We are all so full of love, affection, loyalty, devotion, and so many other unnameable feelings that are given freely to every other member of our group. I don't hesitate to accept him into my arms and kiss him fiercely. The fulfilled longing overtakes my senses, and I can hear us both growling and purring in pleasure as we devour one another. He tastes just as I remembered - as I have never been able to forget - and I want to show him how much he has been missed.

"You came back," I mutter, finally unleashing my thoughts.

"I couldn't stay away. I couldn't just leave you there, miserable and alone," he replies, scraping his fingernails down my back. "Char knew a piece of me was missing without you; we had to return."

"Thank you," I whisper gratefully. I'm not certain what I would have become if he hadn't returned, and there is no way of knowing if I ever would have recognized my feelings for Bella without the catalyst he created.

I know I need more. I'm desperate to reconnect with him and communicate the void that has been in my life without his presence, so I reach between us, taking his cock in my hand. He's hard and willing, and I enjoy his gasp as I tighten my grip and begin pumping him. I look to Bella and find her and Charlotte whispering to one another, and regardless of my enhanced hearing, I can't focus enough on them to know what they're saying. They may be strangers, but they seem completely at ease with one another already. In the next moment, Peter snakes his hand between us and returns the attention I am giving him. We are kissing and tugging, grunting and groaning at the intensity of this strange and wonderful reunion. It's nothing I ever would have expected, and so much more than I could have ever imagined.

Suddenly, we are flanked by the women. Charlotte stands to one side, and Bella is on the other. Our lips break apart to kiss our mates, and then we switch, still stroking each other. My free hand moves to Bella, caressing her breasts and trailing down her stomach and between her legs. I touch her, enjoying her purrs of pleasure, and I assume Peter is doing something similar to Charlotte based on the sounds she's making.

We are a flurry of movement and action. Hands and mouths are everywhere, switching between the four of us, and at certain points, I'm not even sure who I'm touching. Sometimes it's both women at once and other times it's one of them and Peter. They take turns running their hands over our stiff cocks, and we also enjoy watching them kiss and please one another. It is the height of eroticism and chaos, but it somehow flows, and no one is left out of the circle.

I can feel us all climbing higher and higher up the ladder of bliss when Peter changes the dynamic. He sinks beneath the water, capturing me in his mouth and loving me with his tongue. I stiffen my legs to remain standing and slide my fingers into our mates, giving them what they need at a quick, purposeful pace. It is only a matter of seconds before the shock of my orgasm overpowers me, and it is so fierce that I am unable to control anything I project. I feel the emotional atmosphere surrounding us ripple and realize that my projection has made all three of them come as well, without intentionally trying to do so. Peter rises, and we huddle together, sated and disoriented from the new and unexpected experience we have shared. Our relationships with one another and as a group have shifted, and I sense that we are all feeling positive about it. The afterglow is immense between the four of us, and I share it with them so we can all understand how happy we all are in our new coven. It is beyond physical; there is an all-encompassing reassurance in the air around us.

Though our bodies may never tire in this immortal life, the weight of our emotions are heavy, so we head back to the cabin and find refuge in our respective bedrooms. Bella and I lie together, unspeaking, curled into a tight embrace as we both think about our night.

I do not know what is on the horizon, but I am filled with love, an emotion that is new to me but not unwelcome. Everything with Bella has developed so rapidly, but I am unwilling to let her go now. As for our the addition of our unexpected dynamic with Peter and Charlotte, I see a world of opportunities and options. Tonight was incredible on a physical and emotional level, and it was only our first time together. To consider that we have eternity to explore our relationships, if the four of us so choose, I cannot fathom all the possibilities.

I kiss Bella's hair and run my hands over her skin. I want to worship her and thank her for being mine - being ours - and right now seems like a good time to start.

* * *

**E/N: Jaspergasms FTMFW, right?**

**BTW, don't forget to enter the Alternate-Shippers Challenge. It would make Chele & BBSapphire so happy!**

**

* * *

I'm doing all sorts of things for the upcoming Fandom Gives Back auction. Maybe you want to bid on an outtake and request more of this? Maybe you'd like something written by me & my fellow poly-whore, mskathy? Or maybe you want to join Team PBJ to get more wet, hot sammiches! The form for that is here(remove spaces): **http:/ bit. ly/ aZoIZd

* * *

_6/20/10 UPDATE: If you're interested, I wrote a follow-up of sorts to this titled "Back to You." It's an entry for the Alternate-Shippers Challenge, and it's Jasper/Peter. Om nom nom..._

_I also have a new Jasper/Bella multi-chap - "Just This Once" =)  
_


End file.
